Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically to mitigating the impact of short interference bursts.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks, Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA).
A wireless communication network may include a number of access point that can support communication for a number of mobile devices, such as, for example, mobile stations (STA), laptops, cell phones, PDAs, tablets, etc. A STA may communicate with an access point via the downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the access point to the STA, and the UL (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the STA to the access point. With the increasing popularity of mobile devices, there is a desire to optimize bandwidth and resource selection.
With increased consumer demand for mobile broadband and Internet access, wireless networks, including Wi-Fi networks, often perform aggregation of component carriers to increase the available bandwidth. However, Wi-Fi networks, as well as similar wireless local area networks (WLANs), may be subject to short interference bursts. In this context, there remains a need to mitigate the effect of such interference.